Digimon U-Squad
by Drgonstar
Summary: Follow the adventures of Carl a digimon tamer in the U-squad. (loosely based on Digimon masters online)
1. Chapter 1

Digimon: U-Squad Ch1  
A sharp ringing brought me back to reality as my eyes turned to my alarm clock. It was 10:30 am...wait...10:30.

"OH MY GLOB I'M ALREADY LATE!" I exclaimed at the top of my lungs as I jumped out of bed before trying to get myself ready as fast as I could. Names Carl...but call me Carlos. Just trust me on this, Carl is already a stupid enough name. I don't need anyone else calling me it. Of course you might also be asking why are you so rushed? Well I'll tell you...the U-squad. And before you say anything yes they're part of the DATS. What? Do I have a digimon! You bet your grandma's cookies I do! Why would I want to be on the DATS team if I didn't? But...well, he's kinda run off. That or he's mediating by my dads pond. Too be honest, my digimon is a bit of a strange one. No one seems to know anything about him, heck even he doesn't really know. I just found this disembodied cow head one day that start talking. I thought it was something in the hot dog I ate but...

"Carlos!" My dad roared.

"I'm up! I'm up!" I exclaimed as I ran down the stairs with my black hoodie half on and my green cargo pants half way up my leg. Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs I tripped and landed flat on my face. There, the glare of my father's green eyes pierced me. Without another word I picked myself up, got everything in order and went out back. There my digimon was standing on decent sized rock looking at the fountain, "Hey Calfmon!" I exclaimed. The digimon opened its eyes and looked at me with its bull head. It's long hair shot out from behind its horns as it stood up. Revealing that its feet were actually hooves. The creatures bovine tail flick slightly as it sighed.

"You're not taking this seriously," It said.

"Yeah, yeah!" I exlaimed, "I know! Now follow me to the park!"

"That is were we're having our match?" Calfmon nodded, "Very well, let us hope our opponents are still there."

"Yeah I hope so," I muttered under my breath, thankfully though, the shining sun in Yokohama village kinda brightened up my day. I say kinda because it always seems to be sunny here, but hey I'm not complaining. Thankfully I made my way to the park and took a deep breath. In front of me was a park bench looking out into an open field. On the bench where three people were sitting. My blue eyes stared into the first one. A male with a pink and blue t-shirt with the words State Français on it. Now this man looked like he meant bussiness. Next to him was a white woman with a green shirt, brown hair, and white skin. However my eyes were fixed on the person at the end of the bench. A kid about my age, that being fifteen, with a black jacket with flames on it stood up. An Ex-Veemon walked up next to the kid.

"And here I thought you'd never show up," The kid grinned.

The man in the pink and blue shirt sighed, "We had thought you'd ran away," the man smirked, "Thankfully you didn't. Now, you two know why you're here, correct?"

I nodded, the last spot of the U-Squad was up for grabs and I was gonna have to fight this other tamer for it. I took a deep breath, "Are you ready?" I asked Calfmon.

My digimon cracked his two fists and nodded, "Let's begin."

"Names Max by the way!" The kid in the flame hoody smirked, "Of course one day, I'm going to be one of the best members of D.A.T.S," He said, "And then you can brag to everyone that you were the first person to battle me," Max gave a small victory fist pump, "Too bad no one will care!"

"Well my name is Carlos!" I exclaimed, "And one day I'll be the best D.A.T.S member and then you can..." I blinked, I had no idea what to say.

"Skip the taunting," Calfmon snapped, "Get to the fighting."

"I agree," Max's Veemon said as it hoped in front of its tamer.

Calfmon and Veemon stared each other down for a second before the blue lizard jumped forward, "Boom Boom punch!" It screamed as Calfmon tried to catch it. However my digimon soon found itself on the ground, "You honestly think you could have caught that?" Calfmon pulled itself up and tried to punch Veemon, who simply dodged and tried to ram him in the stomach. This time, however, Calfmon was prepared. With one back hand, he sent Veemon staggering a few feet back. Veemon shook its head and launched another Boom Boom Punch.

"4 Fist Strike!" Calfmon exclaimed as he swung at Veemon's attack. The two punches collided. My digimon smirked before following up with three more strikes, each one sending Veemon several steps backwards. Calfmon then tried to shoulder charge the dinosaur, but found himself prone on the ground after his opponent dodged. Veemon jumped into the air and tried to hit Calfmon with a fist covered in light. My digimon barely managed to roll out of the way as the fist created a small creater.

"You're not half bad," Veemon smirked.

"Likewise," Calfmon huffed as I looked at Max who was now holding out a black digivice with flames on it. My opponent thrusted it forward as Veemon began to glow.

"Veemon Digivolve to," Veemon exclaimed as it began to get bigger. It sprouted wings from its back as its face now looked more dragon like. Then with a stroke of its wings, the light scattered in all directions, revealing a big X shaped scar on the things chest, "Ex-Veemon!"

"Crap," I whimpered and Calfmon laughed.

"Alright, a challenge," My digimon exclaimed as it jumped at its target.

"X-Laser!" The evolved digimon roared. The move was self explanitory, a large X-Shaped beam shot from its chest and sent Calfmon flying into a tree.

"Ha!" Max exclaimed, "How do ya like that?"

I tried to search my pockets, [Oh no...please don't tell me I left my digivice at home!] I thought to myself as Calfmon got up.

"I've had worse," Calfmon grumbled and stood up, "Ki shot!" He stated and held his left palm forward and grasped his arm with his right. After he did so, a small blast of energy shot outwards and flew at Ex-Veemon. However, the attack was casually knocked aside as Ex-Veemon flew forward, grabbed Calfmon by the neck and slammed him into a tree.

"Not so tough now, are ya?" The champion digimon laughed before slamming him onto the ground. I looked at Calfmon who was trying to hold back tears of pain.

"You forgot the digivice," He growled, "Didn't you?"

"No! I know its here somewhere!" I shouted as I patted down my pockets. Calfmon sighed as it slowly got to its feet. The next attack was an elbow, which Ex-Veedramon once again blocked before pushing Calfmon back. The pure black voids that were my digimon's eyes stared into the orange iris' of his opponent as he threw another punch. The dragon digimon barely got out of the way as it smacked Calfmon. The humaniod-bull caught the dragon's hand however.

"You know," Calfmon smirked, "I really shouldn't be doing this to a champion digimon like you," He said and then threw Ex-Veedramon to the ground. I looked up, was Calfmon actually winning? Against a champion digimon?

"X-Laser!" Ex-Veedramon exclaimed and shot the beam from its chest. Calfmon was easily able to roll forward and out of the way before delivering a smashing blow to his oppenets chest.

"What is going on!" Max exclaimed, "There's no way a rookie digimon could be that strong!"

Calfmon smirked, "Then again, there is no way a champion digimon could be this weak," He said and managed to grapple Ex-Veemon. Calfmon then took a giant leap backwards and smashed Ex-Veedramon's head into the ground, the dragon digimon rubbed its head as Calfmon jumped high in the air and tried to land one final punch. I blinked, I looked at Max and shrugged.

"Look I have no idea either," I said, "Either the author is making his digimon over powered to stroke his ego or he just really doesn't like you..."

"That's enough you two," The man in the pink and blue shirt said as he stood up and looked at the woman. Calfmon looked at the man too as crashed into Ex-Veedramon, who soon devolved, "This is supposed to be a sparring match," The man then looked at the woman beside him, "Tali, do you know what is going on?"

The girl got up and nodded as the sun reflected off her brown hair, making it shine, "It is simple really, Ex-Veemon had a power spike."

"Power Spike?" Max said, "The heck?"

"Its simple, some digimon experince it when they digivolve for the first time. It is normally characterized by an ungodly amount of power followed by a slow descent in power," The woman explained, "However, I'm quite surprised your digimon lost power that quickly," The girl looked at the man, "Its your call chief."

"How often do power spikes happen?" The man asked Tali.

"They don't occur very often, sir," She replied.

"The thing that impresses me the most is that that new digimon was somehow able to put up with a champion. Then again, the champion wasn't fighting at its full potential," The man nodded, "Tell ya what, I'll send both of you on different mission," The man looked at me, "Kid, meet a girl named Illyria and the DATS Terminal," The man then looked at Max, "Max, you and I are going to the Oil Refinery," He said.

"Yes sir!" Max exclaimed and saluted.

"There is no need for formalities, just call me Vega," The man said, "Tali, show the other kid to the DATS Terminal."

"Yes Cheif," The girl nodded, "Follow me."

I looked at Calfmon, who looked at me before leaning in close and whispered, "Best. fight. ever."


	2. Chapter 2

Digimon: U-Squad Ch2

Vega sighed as he walked off with Max. Granted I couldn't help but feel sorry for Max...he must have been embarrassed seeing his champion digimon get its butt kicked by a rookie, but that

feeling quickly passed when Tali and I began to walk.

"You know," She said, "We never really did get your name."

"I'm Carlos," I smiled, "Did you see that on my application?"

"The nearest Carlos Shepard lives about one hundred and fifty miles from here," Tali said and gave me a displeased stare.

"Well! I just moved here," I said, doing my best to cover up the fact that I was lying, but doing a horrible job at it.

"Really," Tali said as she took out a PDA. Nothing much else was said, even when we stopped by my house so that I could pick up my , after about another ten minute walk I came across a giant glass pyramid. Near its doors was a set of gigantic steps that led down into an even bigger plaza filled with all kinds of shops. Just then I heard a low growl before a dobermen jumped out in front of me, on it sat a very pale girl with redish brown shoulder length hair and dark brown eyes.

"DON'T HURT ME!" I exclaimed as I jumped behind Calfmon. He, Tali,and the girl on the dog all buried their faces in their palms at the exact same time.

"So...is this?" The girl said and pointed at me.

"Yep, Chief says he's coming with you on your patrol route," Tali said.

"The chief can't just order stuff like that!" The dog barked,"Who's to say this isn't some sort of spy?"

"Calm down Dobermon," The girl said, "I'm sure he's alright."

"If he lays a finger on you..." Dobermon growled.

"You lay a paw on him," Calfmon huffed.

"Right, uh..." I said, "Tali you might want to go now."

Tali nodded, "An excellent suggestion," She said and began to walk away.

"So what's your name?" The girl said.

"Carlos," I smiled.

"I'm Illyria, you can call me Illy if you want to. Why don't you get on Carlos," She said and patted the back of her Dobermon. Who was I to say no? I jumped on and looked at Calfmon.

"Will you be able to keep up?" I asked him.

"Oh trust me, I will," He smirked as the four of us went to a huge elevator.

"Aren't we supposed to be patrolling?" I asked the girl.

"We're patrolling the digital world," Illyria said as we left theelevator and got on a train.

"You know I really don't know how this thing could..." I was interuppted by a loud whistle as the train took off at a break neck speed,"OH SWEET JESUS CHRIST ON A CINNAMON BISCUIT! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" I exclaimed as I jumped into the air and accidentally landed on Illyria. Her Dobermon looked at me like I was going to be its lunch as I scrambled off of her and went back to my seat, "Sorry...I just hate going fast..."

"You get used to it," She said as the train stopped suddenly, the windows burst open as what looked like hundreds of Demidevimons were flying cracked his fists and looked at Dobermon.

"Ready to smash some skulls?" He grinned.

"As ready as ever," Dobermon laughed and just like that the two digimon jumped into the fray. Calfmon managed to punch one square in the face as Dobermon tore the wing off another. Then the two digimon jumped onto the same one and began decimating it with a series of blows to the face and wings.

I stared at Dobermon, [Note to self…never get that thing angry] I said as a battered DemiDevimon flew past me. Both Illyria and I were startled by it as we let out a collective eep then caught our breath.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Calfmon said, "I just thought Dobermon would liketo play a game of fetch."

"I told you, I don't play fetch," The dog digimon growled before jumping into the air, biting a DemiDevimon on the leg, and then bringing it down. The next part was filling with data flying everywhere from the poor digimon that incurredDobermon's wrath.

"Ki shot!" Calfmon exclaimed as he got into position and shot a small blast of red energy at another DemiDevimon, sending it spiraling into a wall, "You know…I thought these things got stronger in packs."

"Looks like you were wrong," The Dobermon snapped.

"I'll admit I thought the same too," A cat-like voice mewed.

Dobermon growled, "Black Gatomon, I thought I smelled some kind of fish."

All of a sudden a black cat that stood on two paws with a long tail fell from the top of the train, causing the DemiDevimon to scatter or run away "Iguess if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself," It sighed,"Come here puppy!" Dobermon lunged at the cat, but tumbled after its attack was dodged. Black Gatomon then jumped into the air, however, Dobermon jumped to its feet and let out a black beam, "I walked right into this one didn't I?" thebeam then hit Black Gatomon and sent it to the ground.

"Totally," Dobermon smirked as it jumped toward Black Gatomon, intent on ripping the digimon's trachea out. However, when Dobermon got close, the cat smirked.

"Cat Punch!" She exclaimed as she slammed her fist right on Dobermon's 's digimon yelped and jumped back a few feet.

Calfmon stared at me, "You know…you have a digivice now…"

I took out my brown digivice and stared at it, "But what if you spike?"

Calfmon sighed, "It won't matter; besides this cat will be skinned by thetime the spike is over."

I gulped; this would be Calfmon's second time in his champion form. I just hoped that he'd be alright, because lord knows I don't want to be paying for damages like I had to the first time he transformed. I held out my digivice as it glow bright fora second.

"Calfmon digivolve to…" My digimon said as it grew tall enough to almost touch the top of the train, which was about seven feet. As it did its body became a bit more toned as a second set of arms shot out a few inches below its first set of arms, "Taurosmon!"

Taurosmon blinked, "You know…this form is kinda underwhelming."

"Yeah, kinda looks like a six year old came up with it," I replied.

Black Gatomon turned around, "What is this? A walking steak dinner?"

Taurosmon smirked, "You say that now," He then lunged at Black Gatomon and landed four punches, one from each of his arms onto her body.

The cat shook off the attack like it was nothing, "Was that supposed to hurt?" She said before she was hit by another black beam, which knocked her flat on her face. Taurosmon grabbed Black Gatomon's head as he threw it in theair, before jumping up, grabbing her head again, spinning her around and slamming her head into the ground.

"No fair," Black Gatomon said as she got up.

"Twenty fist strike!" Taurosmon exclaimed as he ran toward Black cat simply jumped over my digimon. However, Taurosmon did not stop until he got to Dobermon. He then landed twenty hits in quick succession five from each arm. Dobermon flew backwards and barked.

"You idiot! You're supposed to hit Black Gatomon!"

Taurosmon shrugged, "Sorry I still don't know how to stop myself."

Dobermon growled as it jumped into the air and sent out a black beam.

Four red lines of energy shot out from the palms of Taurosmon's hands. They all converged at one point and formed into a medium sized ball of red energy, "Ki Sphere!" He exclaimed and tossed the sphere right at Black Gatomon. From what I saw it looked like Black Gatomon had one of two options. Get hit by the black beam, or get hit by the Ki Sphere. The cat digimon successfully dodged the sphere as it blew up close to where Illyria and I were standing. Thankfully there wasn't too much there to destroy. Black Gatomon then lunged at Dobermon and tried to kick him. However, Taurosmon got in the way and caught the attack with his upper left hand. He flipped Black Gatomon back.

The black cat digimon gracefully landed on its two feet, "Do you remember what they say about cats?" Dobermon didn't give time for Taurosmon to answer as it lunged forward and tried to tear out Black Gatomon's heart, but barely missed. The cat huffed as her ears twitched, "You know what, as much as I'dlike to murderize yall, I've got other fish to fry," She said as a green aura surrounded her.

"Oh no you don't!" Dobermon exclaimed, however the cat vanished before itcould reach it, "Curses."

Taurosmon glowed bright as he devolved back to Calfmon. As he did, Illyria'sdigivice rang. She answered.

"Illyria, This is Vega…look it seems that me and a possible recruit have our hands full at the Oil Refinery, unfortunately, we've spotted something big,"The digivice beeped.

"What is it?" Illyria said.

"It looks like a giant Waspmon…I don't know why it is here, but its destroying everything," Vega exclaimed.

"What about the new recruit?" Illyria asked.

"His digimon spiked…again, right now its laying on the ground and needs medical attention. Just get here as soon as you can. I've sent a call out to Riamei and Tali," Vega said, trying his best to remain calm and he was doing agreat job.

"Can do Chief, Shall I bring Carlos along?"

"You mean the other newbie? Yes, we need every ounce of help we can get!"

Illyria nodded as she hung up and looked at me, "Well, let's get going."


	3. Chapter 3

Digimon: U-Squad Ch3

Illyria hung up the phone, "You heard Chief, right?"

I nodded, "Yeah, but how are we gonna get to the Oil Refinery on time?" with that, Illyria handed me a device that was a black circle with a green center, "This dinky thing?" Illyria nodded as she pressed the green center and seeming vanished, "Holy nanners!" I exclaimed out of shock before immediately pressing the green center. All of a sudden, I found myself in an urban jungle, surrounded by all kinds of oil tanks, pipes, and heavy lifting equipment, "So this is the Oil Refinery, huh...pretty standard stuff." Just then the shadow of a dog lept over me as my heart skipped a beat, however I realized that it was Illyria's Dobermon, with her riding on its back, "Oh thank goodness."

Calfmon appeared behind, "You really need to stop getting so worked up over things."

"You never know...it could have been an," I was interupted by a child's voice yelling, "SISSY!"

All of a sudden, an eleven year old girl with the world's longest reddish orange pigtails came out of nowhere and glomped Illyria to the ground. I took a second to reassess the situation as I noticed Dobermon wasn't trying to rip this little girl in half like it probably would have done to me if I did the same thing to Illyria. As the little kid let go, a Terriermon jumped onto her head.

"Hey Sis," Illyria smiled, "What's up,"

"Nothin' much," The little girl smiled, "Chief just said I needed to be here!"

"Also," The terriermon interjected, "Who the heck is that?" it said and pointed to me.

"I'm Carlos," I smiled, "I'm a new recuirt!"

The terriermon looked at Calfmon, then at me, "Strange, I didn't know dairy farmers could become DATS agents,"

"Terriermon," The girl said, "You be nice to this man or Imma have to deck you in the schnozz."

"Yes ma'am..." Terriermon said and shut up; the girl then turned and gave me a death glare.

"So is this Riamei?" I asked Illyria.

"Yeah," Illyria said.

"Pleased to meet you Riamei," I said as I went over to shake her hand. She then poked my nose.

"Does this bother you?" She asked me.

"No," I said.

Riamei then turned to look at her sister, "Can we keep him?"

Illyria laughed and playfully rolled her eyes, "Chief is going to make that decision."

"Well, if Chief doesn't say yes I'm grounding him for a week!" Riamei stated just as something blew up and a giant piece of metal flew toward us. Calfmon jumped in the way, caught the piece of metal and tossed it aside, a giant humaniod wasp with two blue blades was now staring right at us.

"You humans will pay for what you've done to the Royal Base!" It roared.

"We didn't do anything!" I exclaimed, of course the thing wasn't even listening to me.

"We're gonna have to squash this guy," Terriermon exclaimed.

"Already behind you," Dobermon smirked.

"Wait a second here," I said, "that's not a Waspmon," I said before a long pause, "HOLY CHICK ON A STICK! THAT'S A TIGERVESPAMON!"

"A what?" Calfmon asked me.

"An ultimate level digimon," I said, "How the heck did that Waspmon digivolve that quick?"

"I don't know and I don't care," Calfmon said, "Rev up that digivice and let's get to work!" I nodded and held my brown digivice forward as it and Calfmon glowed bright white, "Calfmon digivolve to," He said, "Taurosmon!"

Riamei held out her digivice, "Terriermon digivolve to," Her partner said as it glowed as well. The Terriermon became a little taller, chubbier, and replaced its hands with Machine guns, "Gargomon!"

"Aren't you gonna digivolve too?" Taurosmon asked Dobermon.

"Don't need to, I'm already in my champion form," Illyria's digimon smirked.

"Nice," Taurosmon exclaimed, "Twenty Fist Strike!" He roared as he dashed toward TigerVespamon and tried to land twenty attacks at light speed. The ultimate level digimon parried all of punches before smacking Taurousmon on the head with its hilt and pushing him away.

"Grey Noise!" Dobermon exclaimed as it let out an ear shattering howling, forcing us humans to cover our ears. Soon several hundred grey rings all shot out at the TigerVespamon.

"Royal Meister!" The TigerVespamon roared as it slashed the air. This sent a huge wave like beam that cut through Dobermon's attack. However, Dobermon was able to dodge the attack from the humanoid wasp.

"Let me show you guys how a real champion does it," Gargomon smirked, "Gargo Pellets!" It exclaimed as it fired rounds from its machine gun hand.

"Gear Stinger," TigerVespamon exclaimed as it sent several missiles from its back. The missiles and pellet hit each other and exploded. One missile from TigerVespamon managed to punch through Gargomon's fire and hit it smack in the chest. The blast from the missile sent Gargomon into a parked tractor trailer, the trailer part of the vehicle collapsed under the force of Gargomon.

"Nice job Hotshot," Dobermon barked.

"It's not like you did any better," Gargomon said as it removed itself from the wreckage.

"Ki Sphere!" Taurosmon exclaimed as it formed a medium sized red ball of Ki energy with its hands. Within a matter of seconds, he was able to push the sphere forward and at TigerVespamon. The ultimate level digimon merely side stepped the attack and ran towards Taurosmon, intent on stabbing it in the stomach. Before it could do so, the Ki sphere turned around and hit it in the back, sending it forward.

Gargomon saw and opening and took it, "Bunny Smash!" It exclaimed as it lunged forward and slammed its fist into TigerVespamon's face.

"Black Beam!" Dobermon roared as it sent a black beam at TigerVespamon, the attack hit and sent it tumbling to the ground. However the digimon caught itself and dashed at all three of the digimon fighting it. It landed three decisive strikes.

"What the," Taurosmon shuddered, "I can't move…"

"How is this possible!" Gargomon exclaimed.

"Darn it…" Dobermon snarled.

I had to cover my eyes as TigerVespamon began to utter the words Royal Meister, before he could another voice rang out.

"Ice Fang!" Just then a giant blue and white wolf came out of nowhere and bit the thing on the arm. TigerVespamon attempted to get the monster off its arm, however it was then hit in the chest by a strange digimon's claw.

"Hey guys!" Vega exclaimed as he ran into view with Tali, "Sorry we didn't get here sooner. We had to get Max somewhere safe," Vega then looked at the TigerVespamon, "How in the heck did that Waspmon digivolve.

"Your guess is as good as ours," Illyria said, "But right now our digimon are paralyzed so we won't be of much help."

"Don't worry," Vega smirked, "Tali and I have got this."

The white wolf let go of TigerVespamon as it sent out a beam, which was deflected easily by a slash of a saber. The other dragon-humanoid digimon tried to land a roundhouse kick to TigerVespamon's face. The digimon, however, blocked the attack and tried to stab it.

The digimon flipped backwards and out of the way, "It's going to take more than that to stop me!"

Just then the TigerVespamon sent several missiles at the digimon. Most of the missiles hit and knocked it backwards. When the smoke cleared, it had turned into a cute purple dragon.

"This is not good," The dragon said as the ultimate level digimon flew in for the kill with its blades glowing bright

"Mach Stinger Victory!" It yelled. The white wolf jumped forward and tried to bit the digimon but missed.

"Monodramon! Get out of there!" Vega roared and clenched his fist. He began to run in the way of the TigerVespamon's attack until his digivice started glowing, "What the?"

The cute dragon digimon began to glow as well, "Monodramon warp digivolve to," when the glow faded the cute dragon digimon had become black with huge claws on its feet and flesh rending nails on its hands. Four red wings sprouted from its back at its tail flicked, "CyberDramon!"

The CyberDramon stood there as TigerVespamon got close. When the Virus digimon did, it swung twice, however, the newly evolved digimon side stepped each of the attacks. The ultimate level digimon then did a flip forward and tried to slash CyberDramon into several pieces. The metal dragon digimon caught both of TigerVespamon's blades in its hands as it kicked it in the face.

Tali looked at her digivice, "Interesting…this could explain a few things."

"What?" Vega asked her.

"This digimon…someone seems to have artificially spiked it," Tali explained.

"That could explain why this thing went to its ultimate so fast. And how CyberDramon blocked its Mach Stinger Victory," Vega said.

Tali nodded, "And it seems that there is some tampering with Gargomon, Dobermon, and that new digimon's data."

"That explains so much," Gargomon said, "This guy had to cheat to win."

"I'm preparing a vaccine program now," Tali said and began to hit buttons on here digivice.

CyberDramon smirked as it got close to TigerVespamon, "Erase Claw!" It exclaimed as it puts its hands together and sent out a giant yellow beam. The beam knocked TigerVespamon into an oil container as CyberDramon jumped into the air, "Cyber Nail!" It exclaimed as it sent several small energy blasts shaped like waves at the oil container. My eyes witnessed the tower of flame that appeared for a view brief seconds before it subsided. In the rubble was a small bee-like digimon.

"So this was its original form," Vega said as his CyberDramon devolved and landed face first on the ground before letting out a loud snore.

"It's so cute!" Riamei said and went over to hug it. Thankfully, that didn't wake the Monodramon from its slumber.

"I'm administering the vaccine program," Tali said and hit a button on her digivice. Gargomon, Taurosmon, and Dobermon glowed brightly as Gargomon and Taurosmon turn back into their rookie forms.

"That was event full," Illyria sighed, "But I think we should take a break."

Vega nodded, "Of course I still need to hear your report on Carlos."

"I'll tell you when we get back to the DATS Center," She said as the five of us began to walk away from the battle scene. I took a deep breath, I had no idea whether I was going to be approved or not. I hoped so, the last thing I needed was to be denied the chance to battle alongside these people.


	4. Chapter 4

Digimon: U-Squad ch 4  
I looked to my right and saw nothing. To my left was the U-Squad. Vega, Tali, Riamei, and Illyria. Of course a thought ran through my mind, were they going to accept me into their ranks? Too be honest, it would be nice if they accepted me. If not, well my dad would probably be disappointed.

"Hey look at that!" Riamei exclaimed as she pointed to a giant sign which read, Pokemen's Bar and Grill, "Let's go there!"

"That would be a great place to celebrate the fact that my Monodramon went mega for the first time," Vega said as he pointed to the sleeping purple dragon on his shoulders, "Don't you agree guys?"

Tali and Illyria nodded before looking at me, I blinked and said nothing. Until Calfmon slapped me in the back and could have dislocated my spine, "Uh...yeah, sure," I said, "I'm up for it."

"Good," Riamei smirked and she playfully skipped into the restaurant. The four of us followed after the little girl and took a seat.

"You know," Vega said, "We could decide the verdict on who to choose as our newest member."

"That'd would be just fine," Riamei said as we recieved our menus, and just about as soon the menu came we were ready to order. I was getting my favorite, a Waffle burger with steak sauce, ketchup, mustard, and Mayonaise. Vega was having a salad, while Riamei and Illyria both ordered grilled cheese sandwiches. Tali surprisingly ordered a half pound burger. Given her frame, I didn't expect her to get half way through it.

Vega looked at the group, "So, I shall give my report on Max first," he said, "Max is a strange one, he and his digimon are some of the best fighters I've ever seen. However, his digimon spiked during our fight with the Waspmon and everything spiralled out of control from there. Hence why I had to call all of you guys here. Max, personality wise, seems like a nice fit for the team," Vega sighed, "However, he got a little bit in over his head," Vega looked at Illyria, "What is your report on our friend here?"

"Carlos?" Illyria asked Vega and nodded, "Of course, his digimon seems to be a capable fighter and can sustain that level of fighting for a long time," With that Calfmon smirked, "However, Calros himself is extremely jumpy and says really stupid things. Also he seems a bit to cowardly," I gulped and sighed.

Riamei chimed up, "But he's able to put up with me! So He's a okay in my book!"

Tali shrugged, "So we can either have someone with a short burst of immense power or a sustained, but weaker, power."

Vega began to stroke his chin, "Alright, we'll take a vote," I closed my eyes, "Everyone who votes for Max raise their hand," There was silence, "Carlos?" there was another wrong silence, "It looks like the votes are in. I covered my ears and kept my eyes closed before I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Carlos," Vega said as he held out a small emblem with a U on it in front of me while I opened my eyes, "Welcome to the team."

I blinked and took the emblem, "Th...th...thanks," I smiled softly. All of a sudden the lights in the restaurant dimmed, the next second a black man, about nineteen appeared on the screen. He had bright red eyes and a black cloak with a bright red inside.

The man laughed, "Citizens of Yokohama, bow down to your new lord! For I am the digimon Kaiser!"

Terriermon sighed, "That name has already been taken!"

The image blinked on the screen as if he had heard what that little digimon had said, "Alright, then I am the king of digimon!"

"That one is taken as well!" Terriermon laughed.

"Well then, I'm the Czar!" The man exclaimed, "Yes, that works. Stacy-chan! Make a note, I shall be hence forth known as the Czar!"

"Yes sir," A feminie voice said.

"Now where was I?" The Czar said, "Oh right! Bow before you new lord!"

All of us blinked, was he speaking directly to us? Or to everyone. Just then he seemed instantly angered.

"Don't you laugh at me!" The Czar roared, "Yes! I saw you laughing! What? You did think I would be watching you? Well...that is a nice DemiDevilmon you have there. It would be a shame if it were to turn on you, would it?" Then the Czar snapped his finger, "Enjoy," with that his image disappeared. There was a cry of pain nearby followed by a loud howl.

"Holy Butterballs! We've got to do something!" I exclaimed.

Riamei laughed for a second and nodded as the waiter came up with our food.

"Listen sir, we need to go take care of something," Vega said, "We'll be right back." The waiter nodded as the five of us ran out to see a kid being attacked by a strange ghost digimon with a witches hat on.

Calfmon cracked his fists and looked at me. I nodded and held out my digivice. About several seconds later all of the digimon had gone into their champion forms, with the acception of Dobermon. The soul like digimon turned around and howled, "More lambs to the slaughter! End Trance!" It said as it sent a blue hand at the newly transformed Gargomon. Gargomon rolled out of the way of the attack and opened fire. Every single one of the pellets hit the digimon and sent it flying. Taurosmon ran toward it as fast as it could, "Necro Magic!" The digimon exclaimed as several huge skulls came flying from above my digimon.

Taurosmon jumped into the air and grabbed two the skulls and tossed them right back at their attacker. The two skulls exploded as the digimon grunted, but not before grabbing Taurosmon with another blue hand and smashing him into a display window of a women's clothing store. It was Garurumon's turn as it opened its mouth and sent a powerful beam at the digimon, who flew out of the way and sent some necrotic magic at it. The skulls piled on top of Garurumon, but the wolf shrugged it off as Vega's digimon got in close for powerful punch.

Just then a screen crackled to life, with a picture of the Czar, "Well," It said, "I didn't expect more DATS agents to be so close by," He sighed and snapped his fingers. All of a sudden, the ghost digimon began to instantly multiply, "Do you people really think you can beat someone on the level of god?" Soon there were hundred of copies of the digimon, "You know you could just give up now and I wouldn't have to kill you all," He smirked.

"You underestimate the power of D.A.T.S," Vega smirked.

"That, or you people are too thick headed to realize when you're beaten," the Czar said, "Soulmon, murder them for me." He said, "I'd love to watch," just then the ghost digimon began to swarm us, Dobermon was busy Black Beaming everything and Vega's digimon was putting up a decent fight. However the rest of us were seeing our digimon completely overwhelmed by sheer numbers. The Czar just sat and watched while eating popcorn. As if this were some sort of movie. All of a sudden though, there was a faint glow.

"Final Elysian!" A loud, booming voice yelled as a gigantic beam of light shot out from nowhere and instantly vaporized all of the Soulmon, well except one and now it was back to being a DemiDevilmon. When the beam cleared a giant knight with a lance arm, shield, white armor, and long crimson cape came up to us. Next to it was a woman who looked about thirty, her long brown hair swayed in the breeze while she stared at us with blueish green eyes. She had on a long black trench coat with a gold DATS symbol on it. Everyone accept me saluted.

"Chief Vanessa!" Vega exclaimed, "It is a pleasure to see you sir!"

The girl nodded and looked at me, "Who is this?"

"A new recuirt sir!" Illyria stated, "He just joined us sir!"

Vanessa nodded, "I see," She sighed, "Listen, you're going to have to get to the DATS center right away...something has come up," the girl said, "And we need ever available DATS squad."

"Yes ma'am!" Vega exclaimed as Vanessa looked at me.

"Recruit, when you are in my presence you will salute and address me as sir," Vanessa said. I did just that, hell hath no fury like a DATS cheif scorn. At least, that was what living with my dad told me. However, I wonder what came up. It didn't matter either way, because whether I liked it or not, I was going to have to face it.


	5. Chapter 5

Digimon U-squad Ch5

"Come on!" Vega exclaimed, "The DATS Center is right around the corner!" The rest of the group nodded and kept up. A DATS commander named Vanessa had requested that all of us were to head to the command center for some kind of briefing. Too be honest, after seeing some man calling himself the Czar appear on several screens before turning a digimon against its tamer, I was going to need some kind of explaination. Strange enough, it looks like the DATS Building was the glass like pyramid I'd seen before I went on my mission with Illyria. When we got up to it, Vega swiped a card and the door opened. After walking through the red carpeted hallways line with blue walls, we came to a huge room. In the center was a table arrange in some kind of hexagonal pattern. Vanessa was at the head of the table with a Guilmon next to her. Next to her was some fifteen year old, with bright blonde hair. He had on a nice red dress shirt and matching jeans. On his shoulder was some kind of green monkey with a slingshot.

Ria's eyes instantly lit up, "Sol-kun!" She exclaimed as she flung herself forward.

The kid looked forward, "Oh Jesus, no!" He exclaimed as he was knocked down to the floor. Riamei was giving a look of satisfaction.

"How are you honey?" She smiled.

The kid shrugged, "I'm fine, don't scare me like that though," with that, the two got up, "Who is that guy?" the kid said and pointed at me.

"Carlos," I said, "I'm a new member of the team."

The kid nodded and bowed, "I'm Ben Solen, Most folks around here just call me Sol."

"And I'm the only one around here who can call him Sol-kun," Riamei smiled innocently, "If anyone else does Imma have to go all Apemon on them."

Vanessa sighed, "Enough with the introductions, listen. Not two hours ago we've recieved reports that all hell is breaking loose in the digital world," She said and slammed her hands on the table, "I've moblizied almost every availible agent there and...," all of a sudden the table gave off a red glow, "What?! How?" Vanessa shook her head, "It seems that there are hundreds of rampaging digimon showing up now!"

Ben thought for a second, "You haven't mobilized me, Dylan, the U-Squad, The Virus Slayers, and the Digi-Vanguard."

"Yes, that is because you all are not experienced enough to handle a threat this big," Vanessa said, "But I guess you're our only hope," She looked at Ben, "You, take the U-squad and head further downtown. You are to hold that area until things in the digital realm calm down. I'll contact the other groups."

"Yes sir!" Ben exclaimed and saluted before looking at us, "Well U-squad, move out!"

"Right away, sir!" Four of us shouted.

"Okay honey," Riamei chimed in.

Ben ran out of the DATS center after that and we were not far behind him. The more we ran the more I noticed that buildings had begun to litter our path. It soon became some strange labyrith. However there was a large explosion, we turned around to see a building fall down right behind us. As it did, four strange dragon digimon that looked like DoruGreymon except with smooth black skin and red tendrils coming out of its tail. One let out a deafening roar as it charged at us.

"Banana Slip!" The green monkey on Ben shoulder said as it loaded a banana onto a sling shot it was wielding. It then let go as the banana peel fell right in front of the strange DoruGreymon. The dragon ran onto the banana peel and lost its footing. It slid forward as Ben's digimon smirked, "Swing swing!" It exclaimed as it swung its arms right into the sliding dragon digimon. The attack hit and sent its target back a few feet. The rest of us took out our digivices and leapt into action.

"Grey noise!" Dobermon exclaimed as he sent several grey rings of energy at a dragon digimon. The dragon digimon charged right through and head butted Dobermon into a wall. Just then Gargomon jumped over the dog digimon.

"Gargo Pellets!" It exclaimed as it opened fire. Tons of bullets flew out of Gargomon's left hand and buried themselves in the to evil digimon. However, a metal meteor blindsided Gargomon, this sent the digimon skidding across the ground. Taurosmon was quick to react.

"Twenty fist strike!" He exclaimed as he punched a DoruGreymon look alike several times. Taurosmon's opponent then tried to bite him, however Taurosmon grabbed the mouth just before it bit down. This caused a struggle for a few seconds. Vega's digimon ran forward and slid toward a dragon before following up with a swift punch in the face. Taurosmon then threw the dragon trying to bite him a few feet into the air.

"Howling blaster!" Tali's Garurumon exclaimed as it sent out a frigid blast of energy at the falling black and red dragon. The beam hit the monster in the center and sent it even higher into the air. Taurosmon then jumped in the air and tried to land a punch to the dragon digimon's chest. However, he didn't caculate his jump right. My digimon's punch missed and the "DoruGreymon"'s body now found itself covering Taurosmon.

"Nice one," Gargomon grunted as he charged at another digimon. Ben's digimon lined up shot and fired. A small rock flew toward Gargomon's target and knocked it back and inch, this caused Gargomon's ensueing attack to miss as he landed face first on the ground. Taurosmon sighed and be tried to push the dragon digimon off him. Garurumon helped a little bit, but it looked as if Dobermon and Ben's digimon were surrounded by the three remaining digimon. The two looked at each other. The green digimon took a deep breath as Ben held out his device.

"Monmon digivolve to," The monkey said as it glowed white, when it finished, it looked like some kind of pirate with a red cosair jacket and pirate hat. In one arm of the digimon was a hook, the other, a cannon. It also had on a eye patch over its right eye, white pants, and black boots, "Hookmon!"

Dobermon smirked, "Black Beam!"

"Captain Cannon!" Hookmon exclaimed as it opened fire on one DoruGreymon and utterly destroyed it. Dobermon's black beam ripped apart its target as the two digimon then shot both their attacks at the one in the middle, creating one huge cannon ball that exploded into all kinds of black matter. When the explosion cleared, a black fog began to fill the area. I barely got a glimpse of the digimon on Taurosmon being destroyed. After that I couldn't see anything, just two huge red eyes.

"So, you think you humans can stop the Uprising? Such fools," A deep voice cackled, "Such fools that need to be taught a lesson."


	6. Chapter 6

Digimon U-squad ch 6

I stared around in confusion as a dense pitch black fog began to fill the area. My eyes tried to scan the entire area, but I couldn't see a thing.

"You fools need to be taught a lesson," A set of bright red eyes cackled as the sound of Taurosmon crying out in pain pierced my ears. I heard a thud as machine gun fire lit up the area for a second, revealing Gargomon who was shooting its Gargopellets in every direction, "Shame that you can't even hit me," The voice laughed before there was a loud smack.

"How do ya like that!?" Gargomon's voice exclaimed as it opened fire again.

Tali's voice rang out, "There appears to be...tampering with this digimon's data!"

"You've got to be kidding!" Vega's voice excalimed as I heard footsteps before a thunk.

"You thought you could sneak up on me," The deep voice laughed as I then heard a loud crash. My mind was racing at the moment, just what was going on?

"Captain's Cannon!" Hookmon trumpted as I covered my ears and ducked before a loud cannon shot rang out. There was an explosion revealing a slender man with horns and devil wings for a few seconds.

"Take this!" Taurosmon's voice exclaimed before following up with a, "What!?"

"Death Claw!" The voice roared as a purple beam shattered the fog and sent Taurosmon flying into the ground in front of me. There was a loud barking as the sound of teeth biting into flesh almost made me hurl, "Stupid dogs!" The voice snapped, "Death Hand!" The voice exclaimed as there was a bright, yellow flash of light. The whimpering of two dogs was heard, "You all are out of your element! How could you possibly hope to stand up to one of the Czar's most trusted men?"

Just then another deep voice laughed, "Double Impact!" All of a sudden two gun shots rang out.

"Wait a second," Ben's voice exclaimed, "That...that sounds like Beelzemon, and there is only one person who owns a Beelzemon," Ben whispered a name under his breath, "Dylan..." with that the fog lit up with all kinds of gun shots before it began to dissipate. I now saw two demonic figures duking it out. Near them was a male about sixteen with brown hair, and a black vest. Between that vest was an orange long sleeve shirt. I saw another shirt under that but I couldn't make out what color it was. The kid was also wearing red sunglasses and was riding on some kind of red and black motorcycle. The demon that was firing smirked.

"You really think you could actaully put up a fight against me?" It smirked, "You haven't even seen me at full power."

"Show me," The horned one taunted.

"With pleasure," Its opponent smirked as a purple energy began to surround its hands, "Darkness claw!"

"Get down everyone!" Ben exclaimed as we did so. Soon a huge purple energy wave shot forward and cut up the satanic digimon and vaporized it. The blast managed to knock our other digimon back into their rookie forms, with the exception of Dobermon.

The kid laughed, "I had to save your sorry hide again, didn't I Ben."

Ben clenched his fist, "No...we had it under control Dylan."

"Of course you did," The kid shook his head, "That's why you all were getting your clock cleaned. It was all a plan to weaken Devimon's pride."

"How the heck did you even get here?" Ben snapped.

"Vanessa sent me to patrol the area," Dylan replied.

"Of course she would," Ben sighed. Just then the demon jumped onto Dylan's bike.

"Come on Beelzemon," Dylan said, "Let's see if the other weaklings need our help."

"Fine," Beelzemon spat as the bike sped away.

"Of all the people to save us," Ben said as he gave a dismissive wave. His digivice began to ring, "Hello?"

Vanessa's voice crackled out of the machine, "Ben, you and the U-squad are to pull back, it looks like our battle in the digital world is over for now."

Ben nodded and looked at us, "You guys did a fine job today," He said, "Please, go home and rest."

Calfmon wiped his brow, "Really? Come on! We should still be able to do something!"

"You shouldn't strain yourselves," Ben replied.

"He's right Calfmon," I said with a yawn, "Besides, I'm getting kinda tired," I grabbed Calfmon's mane and began to drag him away, "See you guys tomorrow."

When we were away from everyone Calfmon spoke up, "So, you've finally got yourself on a squad. Isn't Dad gonna be proud."

"He sure is Calfmon," I smiled, "He sure is."


	7. Chapter 7

Digimon: U-Squad Chp 7

It had been a few days since I had been inducted into the U-squad and those few days had been very quiet. However, a sense of dread crept over me. It was during these lulls of silence that the darkest things happened. My brain tried to distract itself from this by staring around the jungle that Tali, Illyria, and I were patrolling. Thankfully, Tali let me ride on her Garurumon, while Calfmon rode on Illyria's Dobermon.

Calfmon looked over at me, as if sensing my worry, "You okay Carlos?"

"What!?" I stammered, "Of...of course...of course I am!"

"Are you sure?" Illyria asked.

I nodded and looked away, "Yeah I'm totally alright!"

Calfmon sighed and looked at Illyria, "Its no use trying to talk to him right now."

Illyria shrugged and looked ahead as her Dobermon growled, "What is it boy?"

Dobermon barked, "Virus digimon."

"They could be friendly," Illyria replied.

"Us Virus digimon are anything BUT friendly," Dobermon growled.

Tali nodded, "This is very true, but there are many exceptions."

"Name one," Dobermon asked.

"Guilmon," Tali replied.

"Good point," Dobermon said.

"But we have to be ready for anything," Garurumon said, "Because I smell something different. It smells like, fear and it is very close by"

[Oh god! He can smell me!] I exclaimed and pointed to a bush, "HOLY BANANA EATING TURNIPS! I think I saw something over there!"

"I suppose we should check it out," Tali said as the two dog digimon, Garurumon and Dobermon headed in the direction I was pointing. Soon we came to a cliff over looking a valley infested with all kinds of growth. From lush trees, to twisted and thorny vines, to pineapple trees. However, one thing stood out in this valley, it looked like a huge dark tower. When I saw Dark Tower, I mean this thing looked like something out of medieval times. Black clouds swarmed around the building as lighting struck it. This lightning seemed to charge the tower's stone with pure energy.

"I don't ever recall seeing that before," Illyria observed.

"And it has the rotten stench of virus digimon," Dobermon barked, "Come on! Let's rip some things to shreds!"

"We can't just go in head first," Garurumon said, however Dobermon had already darted off.

"We have to catch up to them," I exclaimed, "Come on!"

Tali gulped and nodded her head, "Garurumon, let's go!" With that our white and blue wolf set out after the black dog. We successfully managed to hop down the cliff face before rushing into the forest's thicket of thorny vines. I tried to dodge as many as I could but that didn't seem to do anything. My body was recieving cuts and scars left and right. However, none of them were too major. We then saw a clearing where Dobermon was sniffing the ground.

"Damn it! I lost the scent!" He exclaimed as Tali, Garurumon, and I came close. A dark fog surrounded us as glow red eyes pierced the shadowy viel

"That isn't the only thing you're going to be losing today," A low, familiar voice cackled.

"Now its time to see who wins," A catty voice smirked, "Cat or dog?"

Dobermon snarled, "You again?"

"Who else do you think it would be?" A pair of yellow eyes said as a familiar body came into view.

Taurosmon growled, "Her again?"

"Yes," Black Gatomon smirked as another figure approached us, it was that of Devimon,

"How could you still be alive?" Calfmon asked in pure shock.

"You do not know of the power I possess," Devimon smirked, "Strike me down and I will just come back stronger," The devil digimon then roared, "And angrier!"

Just then a there was a strike of black lightning as the Czar appeared. New to him was a white skinned girl with some kind of steel visor over her eye. She looked about seventeen with long pink hair. However her garb was a strange one, she had on a dark purple skirt and a long shirt. The Czar stared at all of us as he snapped his fingers. A golden, flying throne appeared as he sat in it, he then looked at the girl, "Stacy-chan," He said, "Please, pour me some fine wine," The Czar grumbled, "I want to enjoy this," The girl took out a bottle and began to pour a blood red wine into a glass and handed it to the Czar, "The one who brings me their digivices will be promoted."

With that Black Gatomon ran forward and held her claw. She tried to slice at Calfmon, but he jumped out of the way and slammed the ground. My digivice glowed for a second as I digivolved my partner, "Now we're on an even playing field," Taurosmon smirked, "Twenty Fist Strike!" He exclaimed as he zoomed toward Black Gatomon.

"You know what happened last time you did that," Black Gatomon laughed as she jumped out of the way. She didn't see that Taurosmon managed to change direction before his attack hit her. Black Gatomon flew backwards as Devimon slashed Taurosmon in the back. My digimon cried out as he turned around, only to be hit by a demonic meteor. Dobermon jumped forward and bit into Devimon's flesh. The devil digimon didn't even flinch as it ripped Dobermon off its leg. Blood surge forth for a second before the wound instantly healed.

"What?" Dobermon said, dumbfounded. Tali had a look of disbelief on her.

"You see," Devimon smirked, "It is no use fighting me. Give up."

"Over my dead digicore!" Dobermon exclaimed and lunged forward. Devimon smacked the dog aside before Black Gatomon punched Dobermon.

The Czar rolled his eyes, "I hate these dumb hero types. Thank you Black Gatomon."

"You're welcome," Black Gatomon mewed before looking at Dobermon and cackling, "Not so tough now, are ya?" Black Gatomon then dodge a howling blaster from behind her, The black cat then lunged at Garurumon. Black Gatomon's attempted slash at Garurumon's face was dodged and countered with an ice fang. A blast from Devimon's palm made short work of Garurumon.

"It this the best you've got," Devimon smirked, "You are weak!"

"You forget Devimon," The Czar said, "The only thing Garurumon is good at is being a rug," anger was now on Tali's face.

Taurosmon barely managed to stand up as he threw a Ki Sphere at Devimon. The attack hit the demon digimon dead center and sent him into the wall.

"Oh come on Devimon," The Czar sighed as he sipped his wine, "You were doing so well."

The smoke cleared and it appeared that Devimon hadn't even be scathed, "Oh come now Master, did you really think an attack from a human loving digimon would be strong enough to scathe me?"

The Czar smirked, "Good man, Stacy, pour me some more wine."

"Yes sir," The woman said.

"You can't even take this seriously," Tali growled.

"If I were taking this seriously I would have ripped to all limb from limb," The Czar said, "Do you really want me to actually try?" with that, he snapped his fingers. Just then, blazing red meteors began to fall to the ground, "Have fun."

"Oh no..." Tali gulped as the battle turned into a game of dodge the fireballs of doom.

Black Gatomon lunged at Taurosmon while he was dodging a meteor. Foruntately for us, Black Gatomon was caught in the blast.

"Ha! That'll teach you to attack some one while they're dodging!" Taurosmon exclaimed before something slashed at his stomach.

"And that'll teach you be to more aware of your surroundings," Black Gatomon said before jabbing a claw into Taurosmon's side and twisting. Taurosmon cried out in pain as he devolved and collasped to one knee, "Damn it..."

"Now its time to end this!" Black Gatomon laughed.

Dobermon wasn't fairing any better. It threw itself at Devimon again but its head was caught in mid-air. The dog was tossed by its foe into the ground before it was blasted.

"Black Beam!" Dobermon exclaimed and use its attack. Devimon laughed as it causally knocked the blast aside before a meteor hit Dobermon. The digimon was in immense pain now as Devimon was walking up to it.

"Time to but you down for good," Devimon said and held his palm in front of Dobermon's face.

"That's it! I'm going to slaughter neandertholic simpletons!" Tali roared

"With what?" The Czar laughed, "Your Garurumon's ability to play dead?"

With that Tali's digivice glowed, "Word to the wise, never, ever, taught a hero. Because they will pull something out nowhere and then use it to eviscerate your heart from your chest," She then held out her digivice as her Garurumon stood on its four feed and glowed brightly.

"Garurumon digivolve to," Garurumon said as it took on a humanoid form. Its front paws turned into hands and when the glow dissipated Garurumon was now wearing ripped blue jeans, a leather shoulder pad, and brass knuckles, "WereGarurumon!" WereGarurumon ran forward toward Devimon, "Engetsugeri!" It exclaimed as it slid forward in front of Devimon and then went into a bicycle kick which hit Devimon in the chin. This sent the demon digimon flying into the air. WereGarurumon jumped into the air, "Kaiser Nail!" It exclaimed as it descended on Black Gatomon. It slashed her in the back before punching her several times and following with a kick to the back.

The Czar dropped his glass of wine, "You morons! Kill that abomination!"

Black Gatomon and Devimon both lunged at WereGarurumon, but the humanoid-wolf jumped over the two and landed two seperate kicks to the back of their heads. WereGarurumon then landed, turned around, and kicked the sides of its foes heads with its heel. The two digimon fell to the way side as they began to reconfigure their senses. WereGarurumon looked at us, "We need to get out of here!" With that Garurumon grabbed Dobermon and Calfmon, "You guys, get on and hang on tight!"

Tali, Illyria, and I nodded as we all jumped onto Garurumon's back, The Czar sent a fireball at us as WereGarurumon took a giant leap. A good distance away from the fight as it began to bound up the side of the cliff. Upon reaching the top, WereGarurumon took a deep breath as it devolve back into a Gabumon, "We need to go," It exclaimed, "now!" and with that all of us took off running towards the DATS station. I looked back and the tower as we darted off. What was that thing exactly? And why was it here? I couldn't really think on it right now though, my feet had to carry me to a place where I wouldn't be killed and they did just that.


	8. Chapter 8

Digimon U-squad Ch 8  
The last of my breath escaped me as I collapsed in front of the jungle train station, "Okay," I wheezed, "That is enough running for one day!"

Tali nodded, "Yeah, let's just hope Ria and the Chief got our distress call."

Illyria was still in shock, after all, we had almost been killed by Devimon and Black Gatomon had it not been for Tali's Garurumon's transformation into WereGarurumon, "Thanks Tali."

"No problem," Tali panted.

Calfmon looked at the three of us, then at Gabumon and Dobermon, who'd seemed just as worn out as we had been. However, my digimon wasn't even sweating, "Come on, we could at least go for another mile!" Calfmon exclaimed as I hit the ground before a train came screeching up to us. Vega and Riamei stepped out. The eleven year old girl rushed toward her sister.

"Are you alright?!" Ria asked her sister before beginning to inspect every part of her body.

"We came here as soon as we could," Vega said as he looked around, "What's wrong?"

"Tower," Tali said, "In the forest, Czar, Devimon, Black Gatomon," with that she collapsed, however Vega caught her in his arms before setting her up straight.

"Slow down," Vega said, "What did this tower look like?"

"It was a giant black tower," Tali's Gabumon panted, "With some storm around it!"

Vega nodded, "And Devimon...he's still alive?" Tali gave a soft nod and coughed, "You alright?"

Tali nodded, "Just not used to running that fast."

Riamei looked at Illyria, "Look at this! You got a little scratch on your cheek!" Riamei then took out a box that said, my first med-kit, "DON'T WORRY! I'LL SAVE YOU!" Riamei's terriermon shook its head as its master put a band-aid over Illyria's cheek, "There! All better!" she said before coming over to me, "You're fine," She said and turned around.

"Gee thanks," I said and put my hands on my legs.

"No problem!" Riamei smiled as Vega grabbed Tali.

"Tali, and Illyria have earned a rest for the day," He said.

"What about me!?" I snapped.

Calfmon laughed, "Come on Carlos! We're fine! Besides! I feel great!"

Vega nodded, "That's why you're coming with Ria and I," He said, "It turns out, Starmon has spotted something near the Western Village. Vanessa wants us to check it out with her."

"Oh well, okay," I said as Illyria and Tali boarded a blue train, while Vega, Riamei, and I boarded a brown one. Within a few seconds the train sped off and I was once again taken by suprise, "SWEET JIMMNEY CRICKET!" I exclaimed as I accidently flew into Vega's lap. The two of us looked at each other for a second before I scrambled out of his lap.

"Don't ever do that again," Vega said.

"Can do!" I stammered as Ria chuckled, "It's not funny!"

"To you yes," Riamei's terriermon chuckled, "To us, no."

"Its not funny to me either," Vega's Monodramon whined.

Calfmon shook his head as the train grinded to a halt, "Everyone out, we're at the Western Station!" The train conductor called.

The three of us piled out of the train only to see Vanessa and Ben standing in front of us. Ben had on a red attire similiar to something Indiana Jones wore.

"Good, you managed to get here on time," Vanessa smiled as her Gallantmon stood beside her.

"Shall we head out, your highness," Gallantmon asked his master.

"Yes," Vanessa said, "Let's go," with that a strange hoverboard shaped like a bird appeared at Gallantmon's feet while Vanessa got on.

"And the rest of us are walking?" I sighed.

"It will be great exercise," Vanessa said.

"Right," I replied, exercise is the last thing you ever want to do after running for your life. With that, the five of us set out. The hot sun was making me sweat more than it should have, everyone else on the other hand seemed fine, I need to get out more, I thought. A giant temple made of sand seemed to rise out of the ground about an hour later as we approached a small camp site.

"This is where Starmon should be," Ben said as he looked around, "Where is he?"

"I'll tell you where he's not," A voice said, "Somewhere safe."

I whipped my head around to see who was talking as a bright yellow star shaped digimon with sunglasses, arms, and legs walked up to us.

"Super Starmon?" Vanessa asked the digimon, "What are you doing here?"

"I was sent here a few hours after Starmon," The digimon said, "Only to find out that he's been hauled off to that Pyramid over there," it said and pointed at the temple of sand.

"Then that's where we're headed," Ben exclaimed before running off with Vanessa. Vega, Riamei, and I figured it was in our best interest to go after them. That was until we met them at a gigantic ornate ruined doorway, decorated with all kinds of runes.

"Looks dangerous," I said, "You guys can go first..."

Vanessa grabbed me by the collar, "Just for that," She said and shoved me ahead of the group, "You're going first."

Me and my big mouth, I thought as I led the group deeper into the pyramid. Everything began to grow dark and ever single sound sent me jumping. My brain was already busy making up the kinds of monsters that would hide in a place like this until there was a faint clicking noise followed by a loud thump. I turned around to notice that a giant boulder was headed toward everyone in the group, "Everyone! Run! It is a cliche pyramid trap!" I shouted as my feet ran faster than they ever had. The rest of the group shook their heads as I heard what sounded like rock shattering. My head turned around to see that Vanessa's Gallantmon had shattered rock, "Oh...uh...never mind," I stammered with a huge hint of embarassment.

"Just keep walking," Vanessa said, like a good little DATS member I did what I was told, no questions asked. A few minutes later Vega's monodramon stopped and put its ear to the wall.

"That's weird," It said, "I hear something that sounds like something burining."

"What would a flammable object be doing in a place like this?" Vanessa asked Ben.

"I have no idea," Ben said, "But let's check it out."

"It could be a trap guys," Riamei pointed out.

Ben shook his head, "We'll be just fine Riamei."

The little orange haired girl then grabbed onto Ben's leg, "But I don't want you to get hurt Sol-Kun!"

Ben sighed and continued walked with a new leg brace. The deeper we progressed into the cave, the colder it seemed to get. That was until one sudden moment when it felt hot as hell before a fireball struck the ground in front of us. This sudden surge of energy lit up the entire area around us. Revealing a giant keep tower with black bricks that looked like they were indeed burning. The area around this keep tower looked like some kind of fire strom with meteors and sparks flying everywhere. A blood curling, ear shattering roar pierced the air and almost made me flee. My body was too parlyzed with fear to do so. Two gigantic Lizard digimon with hands sticking out of its back adorned with sharp blood red claws and a moringstar on its tail.

"The Czar doesn't like tresspassers," The first green digimon roared.

"That means we gotta kill you!" The second one chimed in.

Monmon and Gallantmon both stood in front of their masters as Vega took out his digivice, "Warp divolution go!" He exclaimed as his Monodramon jumped forward.

"Monodramon warp digivolve to," The cute purple dragon said, "CyberDramon!" Riamei and I both sent our digimon into their champion forms as the first green digimon ran toward Taurosmon. My digimon jumped out of the way and sent a Ki sphere at his foe. The result explosion barely damaged the digimons armor as it slammed Taurosmon with its tail. Thankfully though, my digimon caught the tail and spun the first green lizard around in a circle before hurling him a few feet away. As the first green reptile flew, Gargomon opened fire.

"Gargo Pellets!" He exclaimed as several high speed bullet flew forward and managed to inflict several minor injuires on it. Just then, Gallantmon charged at the second one and bashed it with his shield before Monmon jumped on Gallantmon's shoulder and fired an explosive pellet out of its sling shot. The attack flew forward and knocked the second reptile back as CyberDramon slashed at the air.

"Erase Claw!" It shouted as several blue beams shot from his fingernails and hit their intended target. However the green digimon Taurosmon had tossed ran forward and grabbed Gargomon

"Scrapless Claw!" It exclaimed as it tried to crush Gargomon between its hands.

"I don't think so!" Gargomon smirked as it ripped itself out of the digimon's grasp, "Bunny Smash!" It exclaimed as it shoved its gun arm into the reptile digimon's face before opening fire. The reptile digimon stood back as it was blind sided by a twenty fist strike from Taurosmon. Gallantmon shot a Final Elysium at the second reptile digimon and sent into the walls of the tower. CyberDramon ran over to the Reptile digimon and slammed its knee into the digimon's face before planting its face into the ground.

There was a bright flashing of light as a see through image of the Czar appeared, "Seriously? Aren't you Groundramon actually supposed to be ferocious!" He then looked at us, "Fun how it still requires five of you to defeat two of these digimon. Then again, you walked right into my trap." The image laughed.

"What?!" Vanessa excalimed as an image of Super Starmon appeared, Then dissipated to show an image of Black Gatomon.

"We gotcha good!" The black cat laughed.

The Czar nodded, "Did you really think would really just call then abandon his post? However, you'll have a lot of time to think over your stupidity once my Groundramon have ripped you limb from limb," He said and pointed at Gargomon, "Your ears will make a nice hat!" The image snapped its fingers as it disappeared. Red mist began to fill the area as everyone and their digimon began to grow sleepy. For some strange reason though, I wasn't feeling tired. The two Groundramon's let out a howl as their eyes glowed red. As the other digimon and Tamers slumped to the floor the digimon came barrelling towards me. Taurosmon looked at me and tried to move, but his body gave out. His last seconds were seeing me slammed against a wall.

"I wonder what humans taste like," The first groundramon said as it picked me up, "Maybe I'll just have a little bite."

"You idiot, at least share him," The second groundramon said.

"Oh right!" The first Groundramon said as it began to attempt to pull my apart. My body didn't seem to give up as it pulled harder and harder, "Gee, this ones kinda tough."

"We probably should have gone for the little girl," The second one said.

I looked around, and in a bit of desperation I yelped, "Someone! Anyone! Help me!"

"No ones gonna save you," The second Groundramon said before there was a bright glow.

"You think I'll just stand by and watch you hurt my tamer?" Taurosmon excalimed as it began to glow white, "Oh no...I'm going to do the opposite! I'm going to tear the digicores from your chests and give them as gifts to your master! Taurosmon digivolve to," My digimon huffed as it walked toward the Groundramon, when the glow dissipated, Taurosmon's wrists not had some kind of blue band around them with a long tail. As he was now in some kind of toga, a black leather blindfold was now around his eyes, "Ki Taurousmon!"

I just stared along with the Groundramon as Ki Taurosmon dashed toward one, "One Hundred fist strike!" He exclaimed, when he got close to the first green reptile digimon he made four swift motions and struck the monster one hundred times. Not that I could count though, he moved so fast it didn't even look like he moved at all. My captor dropped me to the ground. The second one saw this and began to run away.

"There is no escape for you!" Ki Taurosmon exclaimed, "Spinebreaker Tornado!" He shouted and dashed toward the Groundramon and grabbed it by the tail. My digimon then put the digimon on his shoulders and began to spin around. As my digimon spun around, a giant, red tornado formed around him. He then tossed the Groundramon into the air and jumped up after it. When Ki Taurosmon got up to the Groundramon he grabbed it and slammed in on the ground. The Groundramon's spine was place right over Ki Taurosmon's knee, there was a loud crack as data spewed from the Groundramon's belly. I stared in wonderment and disgust, just as Ki Taurosmon charged a beam in his hand, "Kame Beam!" He exclaimed as he shot a giant red beam that engulfed both the Groundramon and obliterated them from existance. The red mist fled as if it didn't want to mess with my digimon as everyone else got up.

"What happened?" Vanessa said as she looked at my digimon.

Ki Taurosmon stared at Vanessa, "I just saved your sorry hide," He said before collapsing on the ground and reverting back to Calfmon. I ran over to him and picked him up.

"That was awesome buddy!" I smiled.

Calfmon laughed, "Yeah, that was the best work out I've had in a long time."


	9. Chapter 9

Digimon U-squad Ch 9

It had been a few days since Calfmon had gone into his Ultimate form and frankly. Things had been a little too calm and as I know, there is always a calm before a storm. Right now I was outside a café sipping a milkshake with Ben Solen, The DATS chief Vanessa's right hand man.

"Nice day," Ben said.

"A bit too nice," I said, "But still its not that bad."

Ben nodded, "I'm just wondering what the Czar is planning."

I shrugged, "Whatever it is, it's big."

"Big like seige on the city big?" Ben asked me.

"Maybe seige on the entire world," I replied.

"The Czar wouldn't do that...would he?"

"You never know," I replied before Calfmon spoke up, "Hey guys, no to spoil the mood here but aren't we supposed to be taking about something secret?"

"Right," Ben said, "Listen, there are rumors that the Digi-Squad Thallium is being reinstated."

"The Digi-Squad Thallium?" I asked Ben.

"Apparently they're some of most elite members from all the DATS teams," Ben continued, "However, it was disbanded due to something called The Uprising."

"Wait, the Uprising?" I said as I remember someone mentioning a thing like that.

"Yeah, it's some strange event that we have very little information on," The man in red tuxedo said to me.

"That doesn't sound good," I replied.

Ben shook his head, "Not at all, but I will continue to research on it."

"Isn't there something you wanted to tell Carlos specifically about Thallium?" Monmon asked his tamer.

"Oh, right," Ben said, "I managed to peek into some files. Apparently, you, Riamei, and I have all been put in for consideration for being inducted into the squad."

I blinked, "I see," I said with a rarely shown skepticism.

Calfmon seemed to sense how uncomfortable I was and changed the subject rather quickly.

"So have you ever gone Ultimate?" He asked Monmon.

Monmon nodded, "Once or twice."

"Isn't it awesome?" Bullmon smiled.

Monmon nodded, "Indeed."

"It seems out digimon have a lot more in common," Ben laughed.

"But I'll tell you one thing they don't have in common," A catty voice said, "They can't see that they're surrounded!" We looked up to see that Black Gatomon had surrounded us with Sangloupmon. Basically purple wolves with bat wings over their eyes and front paws, "Now I'm gonna make this clear, if you two come with me I won't be forced to kill you."

Ben and I looked each other as we hopped up before pulling out our digivices, "Not a chance!" We both said as we took a stance, "Digivolution go!"

Calfmon quickly digivolved to Taurosmon while Monmon Digivolved to Hookmon.

"Oh please," Black Gatomon said, "It isn't like you're actually going to win!"

"You underestimate us!" Ben exclaimed as Hookmon pointed his cannon arm at one of the Sangloupmon.

"Captain Cannon!" He exclaimed and shot a cannonball at the purple wolf. However the dog jumped out of the way the wolf then showed its fangs as it tried to bite Hookmon. Taurosmon sent a Ki sphere right at the wolf and knocked it back. Another feral digimon bit into Taurosmon's shoulder and began to suck. My digimon didn't seem to mind as he landed a strike from his upper right fist and lower left fist on the body of the second Sanloupmon. Then Taurosmon yanked the blood sucking wolf off of his shoulder and used it as a make shift club to slam into the third one. Taurosmon then tossed it toward Hookmon. Ben's digimon knew what to do, "Super Shooter!" it exclaimed as it shot a flaming bullet from its gun arm at the digimon. The attack made a direct hit as the digimon yelped. Black Gatomon soon jumped into the fray as she scratched Taurosmon's eyes, causing him to stumble back.

"You know I didn't think you'd survive this long," Black Gatomon smirked, "And frankly I'm impressed."

"Really now," Taurosmon said as it swung at the black cat digimon blindly, "I'm flattered."

The cat laughed, "Yeah, normally when you have your blood sucked by one of these dogs you die," as she said that two of the Sangloupmon's dissolved into the shadows, "But can you survive two?"

"Taurosmon!" I yelled, "Behind you!"

Taurosmon turned around as he caught the necks of the two dogs. However they dissolved out of his hand and appeared at his feet, "I've had just about enough of you! Ki Sphere!" He exclaimed and jumped into the air. He fired a red ball of energy at the dogs who dodged and shot several blood knives at him. The knives dug into Taurosmon's flesh before exploding. My digimon cried out in pain as it fell down to the ground, "Damn you..."

"Liquid Bullet!" Hookmon exclaimed as it shot a watery bullet at one of the digimon about to jump on Taurosmon. The bullet dug into the dogs skin as it whined and dissolved into the shadows. Taurosmon smirked as the demon dog got close.

"Twenty fist strike!" He exclaimed as he landed twenty lightning fast punches to his attackers body before grabbing the beast and head butting it. He finished by tossing it into a wall. Just then the last Sangloupmon began to glow.

"Sangloupmon digivolve to Matadormon!" It exclaimed and when the glow dissappeared it looked like a man with a V-shaped chest with huge pink sleeves. Sticking out from the sheets were several rapier like blades as its parachute pants were red. Black Gatomon smirked as it punched Hookmon in the chest. Matardormon then noticed Hookmon had dropped his guard, "Thousand Arrow!" It exclaimed as it tossed several rapiers at the digimon. However the rapiers were shot down due to the marksmanship of Ben's digimon.

"Two can play at that game!" Hookmon exclaimed as Ben's digivice glowed with energy, "Hookmon digivolve to," Hookmon said as it glowed white. When it finished it looked like a robotic lizard centaur being with two cannons for arms and two machine guns mounted on its back. It had on a magenta combat helmet and a breather, "Armormon!" It exclaimed.

"Oh goody!" Matadormon smirked, "I can suck the blood from you!"

"Try it you flamboyant clown!" Armormon exclaimed as it began to fire all of its guns at Matadoramon. The bullets went flying past the pink sleeved digimon as it carefully avoided the gun fire. When the digimon was close enough it jumped into the air and got ready to stab Armormon.

"Any last words?" The digimon smirked.

"Yeah! Surprise Attack!" Armormon laughed as a cannon appeared from its chest and shot a blast of energy at Matadormon sending it into a wall.

"Push the attack!" Ben exclaimed as I felt an odd aura behind me. I turned around to see Devimon's eyes staring at me as a black mist surrounded me. When it clear my arms and legs were chained up in a dungeon with Devimon looking at me.

"Make yourself at home," He said, "Because you'll be staying here for a long time."


	10. Chapter 10

Digimon U-squad Ch 10  
I stared around at the cold, damp brick walls surrounding me as my metal chains held my hands and feet back. Devimon was staring at me with a red glow in his eyes as he laughed.

"You were a little too easy to kidnap," He said, "Either way though, I need a play thing before the Third Uprising happens."

"The Third Uprising?" I asked him.

"Oh its a little something the Czar has had planned for a long time," He said.

"Really now?" I growled, "And here I thought you just wanted an autograph."

Devimon cackled, "I wouldn't want an autograph from a fool like you."

I scowled, "Who are you calling a fool?"

"I'm calling you a fool moron," Devimon sighed, "I mean you're so blind you can't even see that your own friends hate you so much!"

"You lie!" I shouted as I tried to lunge forward. However the chains made sure nothing like that happened.

"Oh but I don't," Devimon said, "See for yourself," He said and pulled out a white orb. In it a scene began to play of Vega, Illyria, Tali, and Riamei partying.

"Man I'm so glad Carlos is gone!" Vega laughed.

"Yeah he was a really pain in the neck!" Illyria snickered.

Tali sighed, "I told you we should have recruited Max."

"ExVeemon is so much cooler than whatever Carlos' digimon was!" Riamei smiled.

Devimon smirked, "You see that? They're celebrating the fact that you're gone. They will never want to look for you."

Tears began to form in my eyes, "That's not true!"

"Oh but it is!" The devil digimon said, "The Orb of Truth does not lie."

My blood had begun to boil, I wanted to lash out and choke Devimon. However I knew I wouldn't last long, nor would I do any lasting damage to him.

The Czar's lieutenant saw this and began to roar with laughter, "You really are as pathetic as I thought," He said and began to walk away, "I'll be back tomorrow."

Just as Devimon left that girl that had been with the Czar when Garurumon digivolved appeared. I noticed that her chest was rather flat for a girl. Why I noticed that I don't know, but she walked up to me.

"Oh boy, what are you going to do?" I growled as I looked at her.

The girl said nothing as she took out a piece of red velvet cake and a fork. She put the cake on the fork, "Open your mouth," She said and in a voice slightly low for a girl. I nodded and opened my mouth. She put the cake in and I began to chew it. It wasn't half bad actually, "I'm going to get you out of here."

I blinked, "What? Why?"

"Because in all honesty, The Czar needs to be taken down, and you and your team are just the people to do it."

"What?" I said as I blinked several times, "We can't fight him! He like...controls everything! He's pretty much a god!"

The girl smirked, "That's what you think, but I have a few ways on how to beat him."

I gave her an odd look, "Oh really?"

"Yep," She said, "Believe or not the Czar and I were research partners at one point in time."

"And I'm a frilled lizard," I said to her.

"Strange, you seem to look more like a human," She replied

"You didn't get the sarcasm," I sighed.

"Oh I got it," she said, "It's just that I was trying to make a joke as well."

There was an awkward silence for a second as the girl sighed, "Listen, the Czar isn't as powerful as you think he is,"

"Oh Stacy-chan!" A catty voice purred, "Where are you?"

"Listen," The girl said, "I've gotta go, but I'll be back later."

As she left I heard a soft voice, "Hey, to the left."

With that a looked over to see a human like figure, however the gender seemed rather hard to make out. However I could tell that whatever the human was, it had no pupils in its bluish-green eyes. It had short hair that went to the top of its human like ears that was a light pink. It also seemed to be chained to the wall.

"Who are you?" I said as the figure smiled.

"Just another person who was trapped here. Listen, that girl is telling the truth."

I shrugged, "I'll believe what I want to believe."

"Well believe this," She said, "We're getting out of here, whether we die or not."


End file.
